PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY
by Raxius
Summary: Puppetmon decided that having the Digidestined and their Digimon as living toys as would be more benefical to him. So he captures them and and is slowly controlling them. The Digidestined must escape before it's too late for them and their Digimon. Repost
1. Chapter 1

**PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY **

Plot - Set during the 01 episode playing games. Puppetmon decided that having the Digidestined and their Digimon as living toys as would be more benefical to him. So he captures them and and is slowly controlling them. The Digidestined must escape before it's too late for them and their Digimon.

Note": I may borrow elements of the Digimon fanfic ENDGAME by Redrover. If I do then I will give credit to him for that. And before anyone asks I am aware of the fact that Puppetmon carried a gun in the Jap. verison. I will NOT put that in the fanfic. I am not weird or anything like that but Puppetmon is like a child in a weird sort of away I know it's very confusing.

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved in this fanfic. Toei is in charge fully of that and so was Fox Kids until they were bought by Disney.

On with the show

Chapter 1

On the top of Spiral Mountain lay a fortress containing the three of the four Dark Masters, known as Edmond, Machinerdmon, and Puppetmon. All three had observed Metalseardeamon, the 1st Dark Master destroyed by Wargreymon.

"Well you don't see that everyday," Piedmon thought out loud.

"Tag I'm it. Metalseardeamon's out, and Puppetmon's in," explained Puppetmon.

Machinerdmon

"You know what to do Puppetmon," spoke Machinerdmon.

"Do not fail us or you will suffer Metalseardeamon's fate," added Piedmon.

"Quit you're worrying when I'm done with Digidestined. They'll be squashed just like terminates," Puppetmon gave assurance, laughing at his own joke as he headed to the portal which transported to the forest area of Spiral Mountain.

As Puppetmon returned to his mansion, he was greeted by his Digimon servants who he ignored as he was thinking about something.

'Instead of destroying the DD and their Digimon, why not just keep them as living pets or toys maybe?'

Truthfully Puppetmon was bored with his subjects that he had played with; they just weren't fun. But if the other Dark Masters found out they could destroy him.

Just thinking about this caused Puppetmon to begin to panic on that thought. Maybe they might actually like that idea and help him with it. Either way, he couldn't ask now, so the Dark Master quickly decided a new approach.

Before he came in, his assistant named Kiwimon appeared for him to see, taking one look at the group with Kiwimon and coming to a final decision.

The DD in the meantime were walking into the midst of Puppetmon's forest. They were tired from the recent battle, while the Digimon were weak.

To make matters worse, Tai and Matt had a argument over leadership issues as well, so things weren't progressing well.

Kari thought she heard a voice, so the young girl stopped to check what it was

"Kari what's wrong?" asked Gatomon with a concerned tone.

"Did you hear something? Like a voice?"

"I though I did but it was probably just the wind," Kari replied.

"Come on. Let's get back to the others," declared Gatomon.

Tai had been worried for Kari and Gatomon, so he quickly parted his lips when they caught up to him.

"What took you so long?"

"I thought I heard something but I was just hearing things," explained Kari.

And so the friends continued walking.

Puppetmon viewed this from his digital screen, watching them come directly to him, deciding to end the wait both quickly and quietly in order to prevent resistance.

He headed to his control room where a number of gases were maintained. These gases varied from poison to laughing gases. Today Puppetmon would utilize the sleeping gas to silently knock the DD and their Digimon; at least for about five hours give or take, depending on the Digimon's will to stay awake.

He also decided place new control wires that he'd wanted to test into the evil scheme. These could not only affect anyone's bodies, but also their minds.

The issue with Puppetmon's wires was that he was only able to take control of the shell of the body and the not the mind of the vessel.

However that problem should alter if he were able to fulfill his plan.

So he took the canister of sleeping gas and placed it in the ventilation machine to activate it. Then he summoned the Garbagemon and told them to bring the group to him alive.

"Time to play..."

**Well folks I think this is the beginning of a beautiful story. Now you may have noticed a few differences from the episode Playing Games. Please allow to specify on that account I did not add the part where Mimi was putting crosses on all who died. Or Puppetmon torturtuing them using the voodoo dolls he will be using a smarter method as seen in the next chapter. To make a long story short folks I cut most of that stuff out because #1 in a way it would be like stealing #2 I wanted to show a different side to Puppetmon not normally shown on TV. Please keep in mind reviewers that I look up fanfics for inspiration but rest assured like Redrover I will try and give you credit on for the idea of course. Stay tuned next time for Chapter 2 of PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY on Raxius.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone Raxius has returned to give everyone Chapter Two of PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY. I decided It was wise it remind everyone that I am looking up fanfics for inspiration. As I mentioned in Chapter 1 End Game by Redrover is one of them but that is not the only one. Return of the Two Dark Masters by Salamon2 I've also gained inspiration in as well as Una Morgan's DBBC'S The Movie The Puppet Master. But if you read those fanfics and think that I'm going to use violence and gore and all that Mtv crap then please leave this page peacefully and go to Adult . Because this is my story and with all due respect intended I'd like it to be a little friendly for everyone.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved in this fanfic. Toei is in charge fully of that and so was Fox Kids until they were bought by Disney.**

**As I said in the last chapter on with the show**

**The DD were walking through Puppetmon's forest, unaware of what he'd planned for them.**

"I'm tired Tai how long is this forest anyway," Mimi yawned.

"I'm not sure this forest seems to go on forever and ever,"replied Tai.

"We haven't seen any Digimon around for hours and it's going to be getting dark soon," Matt pointed out.

Izzy felt a great suggestion forming in her mind, so she decided to share it with the rest of the group.

"Why don't we find shelter for the night and on sunrise we can discuss our plans?"

Joe agreed with Izzy's idea because he carried a cautious feeling about this forest they were walking through.

"Let's go get some rest, guys."

Taking Joe's advice, everyone motioned their selves to lay down and drift into peaceful sleeps.

Little did they know that the reason why the Digimon were no where to be discovered; which was because Puppetmon had given strict orders for the creatures to avoid any conflicts with them.

The Garbagemon were stealthily pacing through the forest in order to have less noise.

Their cover had almost been blown, when one of them almost spoke out loud. Luckily the the digidestined girl didn't believe to have heard anyone talking, so the Garbagemon were absolutely safe.

They weren't aware as to why Lord Puppetmon wanted their targets kept alive. But orders were orders; and it was best just to follow obey rather than risk deletion.

Before they left, Puppetmon had informed them that he were going to flood the forest with large amounts of sleeping gas.

To keep from being put to a chemical-type sleep, the Dark Master gave each Garbagemon oxygen masks to wear over their faces.

They finally tracked the group down and tried waiting for the gas to arise.

Before that could happen, Agumon began to sense a few other presences in the area.

"Guys wake up. We got company," he alerted the group.

Everyone shot up from the floor and found that Puppetmon had arrived; he'd wanted to fight them.

Much to the Garbagemon's relief, the sleeping gas that Puppetmon's sleeping gas already emerged to shroud the atmosphere.

Knowing what they needed to do the Garbagemon put on their masks and faded into the gas. Meanwhile the kids were dealing with coughing and choking, shielding their mouths to keep from inhaling Puppetmon's gas.

Unfortunately, one by one they slowly entered states of deep slumber; the Digimon didn't have amy luck either.

The gas organisisms crept into their bodies and disabled their defense systems, temporarily making feel very weak and docile.

Waking up the Digidestined children and their Digimon was now futile.

so the Garbagemon took each of the Digidestined youths and their Digimon, one by one to Puppetmon's Mansion. He would know exactly what to do with them.

When Puppetmon learned of Digidestined children and their Digimon's capture, he felt as if Christmas and his birthday had occurred at the same time. The Dark Master jumped around his workshop, dancing happily.

He'd actually and truly obtained the entire set of DD.

Puppetmon decided to take a look at his new toys for himself.

He took an elevator to his laboratory where DD and Digimon were located.

"Datamon what is the results of my playmates?" Puppetmon asked his scientist, after exiting the elevator.

Datamon checked over their prisoners before giving an answer.

"Excellent Master Puppetmon! I'm doing last minute checks on them now. Once the control wires are ready they'll be all yours, sir."

"Very good very good indeed," replied Puppetmon in a satisfied tone.

The kids and their Digimon were bound by holotubes tubes with holographic technology.

"This is perfect."

Puppetmon looked at his captured enemies, realizing that he were definitely right in his decision to keep and not destroy them.

Still, there were the reactions of his colleagues that he'd have to think about. This started to worry him.

Yet, if it came to that then he would deal with it head-on.

After all, they didn't seize the Digital world and reconfigure it to their image just to fight over a simple matter.

'It could still be useful.'

An important thought suddenly entered Puppetmon's mind frame.

His prisoners would need a set of new clothes. The attire they were now wearing seemed utterly tacky and drab.

Before making any alternations, the control strings needed preparation, and the guests needs to be separated in the event they conspired to escape.

"That is all," Puppetmon assured Datamon, and left to find Kiwimon.

"Kiwimon. The digidestined will be staying here, so have rooms prepared for them."

"Yes Lord Puppetmon."

Puppetmon was relieved to see his plan continuing smoothly.

**I feel the need to point this out of honesty. I AM NOT A PERVERT OR ANY OF THAT FUCKING SHIT YOU SEE ON LAW AND ORDER. {Deeply sighing} I am terribly about that it's just that it's a very touchy subject now these days. Like for example if you see a 19 year still watching or reading stuff like this. They just automoically assume what you are before asking or doing accurate research. I just wanted to point that out in the open because it has been an issue in the past and I'd rather stop it before it becomes one again. Not to say I sympathize with child molesters or any sort of rapists because I don't honestly. However knowing human nature there going to find a scapegoat and when anime shows more of this stuff than anywhere else. They'll blame it for the causes just like they tried to do with Rock n roll and we all know it leads to censorship. Moving on to the story I explained the Garbagemon almost causing a noise to show that's how Kari heard that voice. I also wanted to show smart Puppetmon really and how almost childlike his mind is. The being smart part you don't see on TV. Stay Tuned next time for Chapter 3 of PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY on Raxius.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well every Raxius is back for Chapter 3. That's right Chapter 3 did you really leave you people hanging in the dark. Of course not of course not. Well to remind everyone that I am inspired by other fanfics and so I am looking for ideas. As I said in the last chapter I would be using some elements from the fanfics I read. I will give credit to avoid a nasty lawsuit.**

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved in this fanfic. Toei is in charge fully of that and so was Fox Kids until they were bought by Disney.

On with the show

Later that night in Puppetmon's mansion, the DD and their Digimon were separated into different rooms.

Tai and Agumon were sleeping on the same mattress. Tai suddenly lifted his eyelids and woke up, noticing his surroundings.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Tai then noticed Agumon still resting, so he attempted to wake him up.

"Wake up. Wake up buddy."

As Agumon woke up he parted his lips to speak.

"Tai. What happened, and where are we?"

"I don't know."

Puppetmon gazed at all of the DD and their partners still inside their rooms; it was time to make his move.

So the Dark Master began a computer program, which started attire rearranging.

Puppetmon had some excellent ideas for the kids and their Digimon, but first he needed to use the strings before they could escape; he decided on that fact.

Arming the new strings to his body, Puppetmon himself would greet each and every one of the Digidestined.

The next afternoon, all of the kids and Digimon gathered into a single room. They were greatly relieved to see each other again, however they were also worried.

The moment they all woke up, noticing their digi-vices, crests, and tags were missing, so they realized digi-volving wasn't going be an option this time. They were completely unable to battle or defend themselves.

"Well well well," spoke Puppetmon, entering the room.

"Looks like you've finally made it Digi-destined, or should I call you Digi-playmates?"

"What?" responded the DD and Digimon in shocked unison.

"What makes you think you can just keep us around?" Izzy interrogated Puppetmon.

In their hearts, the rest of the Digidestined swore to fight their enemy, but Puppetmon was not surprised a bit that they would behave this bravely.

Therefore, now was the perfect time to test his new weapon.

"Super Wires Choking!"

The first victims to be hit by Puppetmon's strings were Tai and Agumon, as it easily penerated their bodies then went directly into their minds.

"What is your name?"

This query was how Puppetmon would learn if his special technique proved to work.

Right after his question, the strings caused a voluntary reaction in both of Agumon and Tai's brains, ultimately forcing them to bend to the Dark Master;s will.

"My name is Tai Kamiya and I am your playmate Lord Puppetmon," Tai answered with a smile appearing on his face, then bowed down before Puppetmon.

For Agumon his response were different, as the Digimon tried resisiting the powers of Puppetmon's deadly strings; but unfortunately the gases side effects still remained in his system.

Finally he relented and gave a response.

"My name is Agumon your happy playmate Lord Puppetmon."

In a pleased manner, Puppetmon unleashed more of his "Super Wires Choking" attack on the rest of Tai and Agumon's friends. They moaned in pain, experiencing the strings taking control of them. Something about these strings being put in them somehow felt different.

"I can't take it," Sora whined.

T.K. had actually become scared, calling for his friend's name as if it were a remedy.

"Matt... help me please."

In the end, there was nothing neither DD or Digimon could do but suffer the evil control of Puppetmon.

They all seemed cheerful, but in a false manner, as if they were hiding their real emotions.

At this point, this was all Puppetmon could do.

"Go. Return to your rooms my playmates, for we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Lord Puppetmon."

And so his new pals all left the room a single file type of walking.

Puppetmon felt like jumping for joy as he thought about his playmates. This had all worked out perfectly for him. He wished tomorrow would arrive sooner than it usually did.

Well folks that is the third chapter of this story. I hope you like it as I enjoy writing it. Please do leave reviews I'm open for knowledge. Stay Tuned next time for Chapter four of **PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Folks and welcome to the fourth chapter of PUPPETMON'S TWISTED REALITY now this is where I give credit to couple of Fanfics and their authors DBBC The Puppet Master's Game by Una Morgan and Digimon Endgame by RedRover. I will be using a couple of elements from the fanfics that I was inspired by. Expect a lot a weird stuff you never thought you see in Puppetmon before.**

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved in this fanfic. Toei is in charge fully of that and so was Fox Kids until they were bought by Disney.

On with the show

The mind-controlled kids and their Digimon headed to their rooms.

When they entered, each of them discovered that night clothes had been laid out for them.

So in a obedient fashion, they put them on before they went to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up to discover clothes were once again set aside for them; only this time it were different, as Sora and Mimi had dresses, Kari a pink leotard, Tai and Matt were given a musketeer outfit with a hat and sword, Joe a clown suit with face make-up, Izzy a white shirt and black shorts, and finally T.K. had swimming trunks.

As for the Digimon, they had the same apparel.

"As my playmates I want you to make me happy," came in Puppetmon with this brief command.

"You will each do this type of activity every single day. Understood?"

Without question, the Digidestined kids and their creature allies responded in prompt unison.

"Lord Puppetmon, we will obey you."

Mimi went to change into her outfit. As she slipped into it, it reminded her of the time she were with the Geckomon. The memory managed to land back into her brain.

"Huh? What happened? What are Palmon, Sora, and Biyomon doing? Just what's going on here?"

"we're going to make Lord Puppetmon happy Mimi", Sora assured in a delighted tone.

Even after hearing an answer, Mimi was still quite confused, trying to understand what was going on.

But it was too late for her as the strings instantly returned to controlling her mind and replacing her in a cheerful state.

After a few minutes of changing Mimi, Sora, Palmon, and Biyomon left the locker room and were in new clothes.

Sora was clothed in a royal emerald dress with high heels; Biyomon wore a similar outfit.

For Mimi it was a princess gown with a tiara resting on her head, Palmon following the same type of style.

The digidestined girls and their Digimon left to await instructions from Puppetmon.

T.K. was in a similar locker as well, changing into a pair of blue swim trunks with yellow safety preservers. The young boy knew very well that he could swim, as he'd almost drowned during a battle with MetalSeadreamon. However he was grateful that Puppetmon was aiding him.

Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon were putting on pink leotards, while Izzy and Tentomon slipped into white t-shirts and jet-black shorts.

Kari was about to leave, when familiar memories started to appear in her mind. Unfortunately, Puppetmon's strings had contained more than enough dark power to erase them from Kari's reach.

On the top of Spiral Mountain, Piedmon observed this odd behavior from Puppetmon. There was something pretty unusual going on with him.

At first Piedmon were tempted to destroy his fellow Dark Master, but instead decided to wait. He's realized that if they could be tamed, then surely they could be valuable allies. Although, if Puppetmon interfered or grew too emotional, then he would have to be put down; Piedmon was absolutely certain of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Well Ladies and Gentlemen This is last chapter left in this story.

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon or any of the characters involved in this fanfic. Toei is in charge fully of that and so was Fox Kids until they were bought by Disney.

On with the show

Inside Puppetmon's Mansion, Beethoven's usual classical music in a punk and techno sense could be heard blaring from inside. Something positive couldn't have been taking place if this were the choice in music.

Tai and Sora were the first to begin dancing, followed by Agumon, Biyomon, Matt, Mimi, Gabumon, and Palmon.

The routine they were promptly performing was a combination of ball-room dancing and help from their puppet strings; it was mostly the strings that help make their act more impressive.

While that were taking place, Kari and Izzy were busy practicing ballet along with Gatomon and Tentomon.

T.K. and Patamon were focusing on swimming techinques as ability to maneuver underwater had increased.

Finally, Joe and Gomamon worked together in trying Clown tricks. It was during this practice that Joe suddenly felt nostalgia; there'd been some things the child remembered about, but he couldn't remember exactly.

Gomamon felt the same thing happening to him. He became frustrated and for some reason took it out on Puppetmon.

Was this puppet life what they really wanted?

Strings or not, Gomamon in truth felt more happy now than he ever before.

T.K. developed the same thought as his past experiences began to flood his brain.

He felt a batch confidence flow into himself. Now he were able to share more time with his brotherly sibling than he'd been able to at home.

Patamon pondered on the circumstances and wondered if they should stay with Puppetmon. After all their thinking, it seemed like the best option. There couldn't have been any downfalls behind it.

Soon everyone regained their lost memories and moved onto the same emotions and choices that needed answering.

Tai and Matt, resenting the Dark Masters couldn't help but have a little bit of respect for them. In a way, they'd help them and their friends to realize just how different their lives were and could be away from their real homes.

Tai had felt this understanding about it because it'd somehow brought him and Sora together closer; it was no secret that Tai had feelings for her.

Someone had just had to give Tai a push in the right direction, then he would be alright.

The Digidestined girls thought of the same idea, as both had equal feelings for both Matt and Tai. Then they found themselves becoming grateful for Puppetmon deciding to kidnap all of them.

The Digimon were just as concered and wondered what should happen exactly if they stay, and what should happen if they decide to leave.

Puppetmon felt very sick to his stomach. It felt like his stomach was cramped, and ingesting anything being possible of making him vomit.

For the past three days, he questioned himself on whether or not he made a wise decision in capturing the DD.

In the beginning, he'd just simply wanted to have honest and loyal friends.

Still, he figured after all of this that they'd probably hate him and plot cruel revenge.

"Well maybe they should hate me. After all, that's why I'm a Dark Master, isnt't it?" Puppetmon muttered to himself with a bitter tone while sitting in his chambers.

Kiwimon let himself in and came with important news for his leader.

He noticed a glum expression on his face but covered his reaction.

"Lord Puppetmon. Sorry to bother you, but Piedmon wants to talk to you at once."

"Very well. I'm coming over there right now," Puppetmon made a sigh.

"That won't be necessary," Kiwimon assured the Dark Master.

"He will be coming to you instead."

Something had occurred, but Puppetmon wasn't exactly sure what. Never would Piedmon make this type of decision about holding a conversation with him.

"You told him didn't you?"

"I didn't need to. He knew all along that you decided to keep those little brats."

"But he offered me a proposal that if I give him kids and Digimon then I gain control of the fortress."

Now Puppetmon didn't like the way things were turning out for him. He felt as if he'd almost been swindled, discovered at that.

Before Kiwimon could make a response, Puppetmon brought forth his Puppet Pummel to destroy and instantly vaporize him into data.

Knowing that time was going to soon be lost, Puppetmon stole the Digidestined's clothes, tags, crests, and digivices.

Next, he'd called the DD and their Digimon into the main hallway, where Puppetmon had been frantically waiting for them.

In a hesitant manner, the Dark Master used his powers to break the strings and remove its dangerous spell.

This wasn't apart of the plan, but guilt managed to enter Puppetmon's bones and bring him to the truer side of things.

"I know you can't forgive me. I don't want to be forgiven if it means I have to live without friends, so there."

"However, I won't let you die. So hurry! The Digital World is your last hope. Get changed quickly and get out of here."

"Puppetmon. What about you? We can't just leave you here," reasoned Tai.

"Tai, I've accepted my fate. But's not too late for you guys. Go! Live your lives."

Puppetmon was filled with despair. At this point he didn't see any hope for himself, but still an amount in his prisoners. They were still young and innocent, able to move freely and be happy.

"There's a portal outside that'll take you out of the forest area. Get of out here, before it's too late."

Before he knew it, Puppetmon had felt a pair of human arms embrace him in a hug; it felt so warm and touching... something he'd wanted from a friend. It was T.K. doing this gentle action.

"Thank you, for everything Puppetmon," responded T.K.

"Go."

This was all Puppetmon felt best to say, as his heart had been touched by T.K.'s kind behavior, but he didn't want that to be recognized.

After changing back into their regular clothes and gaining their digi-vices,tags, and crests, the DD promptly left for the portal and headed into it.

Before confronting Piedmon, Puppetmon made sure to activate an emergency destruction machine, its sequence intended to obliterate the entire area.

Apparently, Piedmon was aware of this scheme and didn't pay it attention because when the DD were destroyed, his master would rebulid the whole Digital World.

"So... you have accepted your fate. I won't let you hurt those kids," Piedmon assured Puppetmon.

Piedmon simply made a smirk. He was surprised to see Puppetmon's true colors, but didn't let it affect him in the slightest.

"Very well traitor. Trump Sword".

A series of trump swords brutally pierced Puppetmon through his heart.

While he lay on the ground, never would his demise stay in total vain. The DD had managed to get away and save themselves; that was all that were important to Puppetmon.

The DD hurried towards the designated portal, attempting their best to enter its contents before anyone stopped them in their tracks.

"We're not gonna make it," Joe affirmed in a doubtful tone.

"Yes we will," Matt replied in a determined voice.

"Just hang in there."

Like Matt had given assurance, his allies and him reached inside the portal, at the same time all the trees inside the forest started collapsing to the earth.

There was a moral that all of the DD had learned from this entire adventure. No matter if he were the enemy, Puppetmon only wanted happiness, and joy. He wanted to have friendships, and in the end died without being afraid.

To him, their well beings meant of more importance.

And so, it would be a long time before the DD recovered from this dramatic episode.

**THE END **

Until next time Raxius over and out.


End file.
